Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element and a manufacturing method of the magnetic element.
Description of the Related Art
For example, as a magnetic element of an inductor or the like, there exists such a type as shown in Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2007-081305). The type of the magnetic element shown in the Patent Document 1 is provided with an air-core coil and a core containing this air-core coil in the inside thereof in which the core is constituted by a mixture of magnetic powders and a resin. In addition, terminal-ends of the air-core are connected electrically to terminal electrodes.